How to Beat a Nerd At His Own Game
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Duncan sees Harold and Sam playing Pokemon, and decides to pick on them about it. This turns into a challenge that Duncan hastily accepts. He has no experience, and no game! However, someone offers to help Duncan beat Harold. Who is this person? And can Duncan beat Harold in his home territory?


**I'm back with another story! This one focuses on Duncan looking to one-up Harold. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Pokémon, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

How to Beat a Nerd At His Own Game

Duncan was walking down the corridor when he heard something he deemed strange coming from Harold's room. Sneaking towards the door, which was open a crack, Duncan peeked in and saw Harold and Sam playing their DS's.

"Take that! My Raichu is much stronger than your Pikachu!" Harold yelled as he and Sam played. Duncan deduced that they were playing Pokémon and rolled his eyes.

"Yes! I win again!" Harold exclaimed, jumping up and throwing a fist in the air as Sam watches dejectedly.

"How do you do it? I've never lost to anyone before you." Sam asked, but before Harold could explain, Duncan stormed into the room.

"I can't believe you two are playing Pokémon! That has got to be the lamest thing you could be doing right now!" Duncan stated as Harold sent him a glare.

"Oh yeah? Well, it's better than playing some idiotically brainless game like Call of Duty!" Harold yelled. As Duncan and Harold faced each other with intense glares, Sam stands off to the side, looking uneasy.

"You take that back! Call of Duty takes a lot of strategy and quick thinking!" Duncan retorted, pointing a finger at Harold.

"Pokémon takes just as much strategy and planning! It's hard to train up six Pokémon to optimal strength. I'm the best there is when it comes to Pokémon, Sam can't even beat me! You wouldn't have a chance against me!" Harold lectured, Duncan rolling his eyes.

"Is that a challenge, dork? Bring it on!" Duncan exclaimed. Harold stood up to stand at Duncan's level.

"Okay then! How about midnight in the hall with the projector? Everyone can watch you succumb to my mad skills!" Harold suggested, taunting Duncan. Duncan crossed his arms.

"Fine. Let's do this." Duncan said, walking out of Harold's room and towards his room.

* * *

Duncan paces his room, his face red from anger. "What the hell am I doing? I don't even have the stupid game! I'm going to look like a total idiot tonight when I turn up with nothing!" he yelled, kicking stuff around his room, which is a total mess. Duncan stopped his pacing when he heard a sound.

"Psst! At the door!" a voice whispered, and Duncan went to the door. He prepared to open the door, but felt the other person pulling against it.

"Don't open the door, I just want to offer you something." the voice whispered.

"Alright, what is it?" Duncan asked, curious about this offer.

"I heard that you don't have a Pokémon game to battle Harold with, correct?"

"That's true…" Duncan sighed. "I'm going to look like a fool tonight. Even if I did have one, I don't even know how to play. "

"That's where I can help you. Leave it all to me. I'll give the DS to you at ten, and I can tell you what you need to do to win."

"You'd do that? But, how am I supposed to beat him, even with strategies?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, I have my ways. This time, it's just taking a photo of his team and planning accordingly." Duncan's eyes widen, before he smirks.

"Sounds like I've got this in the bag."

"Yes, as long as you remember what I tell you. Remember, at ten tonight, I'll come to your room and help you. Don't forget!" Duncan hears retreating footsteps, indicating the person is leaving. Duncan quickly opened the door and looked down the hall, but he sees no-one there. Confused, Duncan shrugs and heads out to the pool to meet up with Geoff and DJ.

* * *

At exactly ten minutes past midnight, Duncan arrives at the hall, where everyone is gathered in a circle, Harold sitting inside. Duncan goes in the circle and sits across from Harold, a determined smirk on his face. Harold retorts with his own glare.

"You're late. I thought you'd chickened out." Harold taunts, smirking at Duncan.

"You wish, Dorkahontas. I wouldn't give up the opportunity to beat you down in a million years!" Duncan sneers, glaring. They are interrupted by Courtney, who yawns.

"Can you just do it already? I'm tired and want to go to bed. Make your loss quick, Duncan." she states, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I guarantee that I won't be losing, Princess." Duncan says, winking at Courtney, who turns away in a huff. Harold and Duncan get out their DS's and power up. The projector starts up as B turns it on and, giving the thumbs up, the battle begins.

* * *

The room is quiet. Everyone sits in a stunned silence.

"…No way. There is absolutely no way that I could have lost to you. This is impossible!"

Duncan walks over to Harold and puts a hand on his shoulder. "There's a first time for everything, dork." Then he shoves Harold, sending him toppling over. Duncan laughs and starts to walk away, but Harold stops him.

"How did you do it? It's like you knew my every move! I have no idea how you beat me 6-0!" Harold asks as everyone walks back to their rooms.

"Let's just say that I had a fail-safe strategy that guaranteed my win." Duncan replies before walking towards his room. Harold stands in the middle of the room, gawking at Duncan, shocked at his loss to the delinquent.

On the way to his room, Duncan sees a shadow outside his room. As he approaches his room, the shadow is revealed to be none other than Izzy. They exchange a high five and Izzy does a cart-wheel, laughing crazily. When she returns to Duncan, he gives her her DS.

"It worked! I won! I have no idea how you did it, but it worked!" Duncan exclaimed, a grin on his face.

"Oh, let's just say that Izzy knows what she's doing." Izzy replies before she cartwheels down the hall to her bedroom, cackling maniacally. Duncan shakes his head before he enters his room.

* * *

**And that's the end! Who expected Izzy to be the helper?**

**Tell me what you thought about the story, and who you thought Duncan's helper was before the reveal in a review! I would really appreciate it! :)**

**-Green**


End file.
